(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved system and method for recognizing an isolated speech uttered by any speaker unspecified using a NN (Neural Network) and/or DP (Dynamic Programming) matching technique with a higher rate of speech recognition. This system and method can be applied to every speech data based control apparatus.
(2) Description of the Background Art
A Japanese Paper of Information Processing Volume 24 No. 8 published in Japan on August, 1983 by Ryohei NAKATSU (Yokoshuka Electrical Communication Laboratory) exemplifies a previously proposed speech Recognition Technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,045 exemplifies one of the control apparatuses to which the speech recognition system is applied.